


Light and Dark

by mvsicbookfrxndom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, STILL IN PROGRESS EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A YEAR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvsicbookfrxndom/pseuds/mvsicbookfrxndom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Hermione Granger is a studious, hardworking Gryffindor that always follows the rules and sticks to plans. That is, usually. Draco Malfoy couldn't care less about the rules. That's a given. So when he starts falling for the best friend of his worst enemy, how can he handle the pressure from his father and the dark forces trying to tear them apart?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are really short chapters. Hope you enjoy the story!

My footsteps are careful, hesitant, my breath caught in my throat. I know if I make even the slightest sound, I'll be caught, and the punishments will be severe. But I'd do anything to see his face, to touch him, at least once.

I'm afraid about the moving staircases, usually interesting because of their unpredictability. Now, however, the prospect of facing them is terrifying me.

One step, two steps, three...

The halls are dark and narrow, the torchlight flickering off the walls. My mind similarly flickers to my dormitory. Will anyone in Gryffindor decide to wake up, and see me gone?

I try not to panic, but my knees are shaking, and my steps slow down.

No, no, no! Steady breaths, steady legs, steady hands. Move one of your hands to the railing. Move one of your legs to the first step...

A deafening cackle jerks me out of my arduous concentration.

I'd recognize that cackle anywhere.

I whip around, my bushy hair flying in my face.

 _"No, no, Peeves, please!"_ I hiss to him, desperately trying not to freak out.

_I'm caught, I'm screwed, I'm dead, or even worse, expelled._

He laughs again. "Hermione, Hermione, tiny, whiny!"

If only he weren't a ghost. I could kick his wispy arse into next semester.

"Peeves, stop!" I cry in terror, pretty loudly.

"What are you doing here in the Slytherin wing? Are you partaking in a fling?" He giggles at his stupid little rhyme.

That's when the importance of his couplet hits me.

How did he find out about why I'm here? Of course, he could have just been guessing or trying to be clever, but how could something like that be so accurate?

"SNAPE!" he screams. "A LITTLE PANSYCAKE IS HERE FOR YOU!!!"

I honestly think I'm going to start crying.

If Snape is about to deal with me, there's no way I'm going to find my way out of this predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Hermione gets caught by Snape?

I am sitting in Professor Snape's office with my head hung low, ashamed out of my mind. I've been sitting silent and frozen for so long here, my throat hurts and my bottom feels tingly. I will not give him the satisfaction of breaking down in tears, although I want to. I mustn't.

The Slytherin Housekeeper paces around the chair I'm sitting in, peering down at me from his sharp, pointed nose. He does not say a word. He hasn't said a word since he dragged me by the wrist to his office. It still hurts, a light band of red wrapping around my arm, quickly turning more painful by the second. I think the excruciating silence is meant for me to think about what punishment would be fitting for such an unforgivable crime, or dwell on remorse for the deed.

Instead, I am thinking of a way to get out of this.

I am filled with regrets. I am swelling with self-doubt. Maybe I will never get out of this. Maybe Professor will just ask me what I was doing in the Slytherin wing of Hogwarts, but then what would I tell him? There's no way I'll betray the truth. He might pop out an Avada Kedavra spell on me and I'll be done for. Or even worse, I'll get expelled.

I can't be expelled! The thought makes me terrified. I can't return to my non-wizarding family, not now, before my third year is out! I still haven't even taken my OWLs yet, or...or...

My mind goes completely blank. For once, I don't have the answer.

And then it comes to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What solution has Hermione come up with?

The Time-Turner.

Of course! How simple could it be? I'll know just what steps to take in order to reach my Draco.

I need him so badly, it's a desire that has been holding on to my heart for ages.

I need him, and I hope he needs me.

I blush, hoping Snape will decipher the blood rushing to my face as shame instead of desire.

Then he says, "Why, Hermione!" and the silence he has suddenly broken is nothing but a memory. I jump at the unexpected sound.

"I never saw you as the type of Gryffindor girl to seek my House instead of trying to flee it," he continues. "That scumbag Harry does not have as much of an effect on you as I thought."

Why should he care?

"Now Hermione," he hisses, his faux conversational tone disappearing, "why were you trying to sneak into the Slytherine compound after hours?"

I know he doesn't expect an answer. I don't say a word.

"Hermione," he growls, taking a step towards me. Nervously, I rub my painful wrist. "If you don't grace me with an answer, I will have to force one out of you."

He holds up a vial.

Truth serum.


End file.
